Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to a radar device.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional microwave radar device, there are two ways to assemble the printed circuit boards: They can be assembled by a board-to-board connector, or they can be integrated into one single circuit board. Conventionally, the dimensions of the printed circuit boards and the height of the board-to-board connector increase the thickness of the radar device. When the radar device is installed, the bumper of the car can interfere with the radar device, causing the radar device to perform poorly.